Terrordrome vs. Capcom/Leatherface
Bio Leatherface is the name of a crazed serial killer from Travic County, Texas. For decades he is known for his various masks, formed of the faces of his victims. He is a cannibalistic monster of a man, often said to be a product of inbreeding. Jedidiah Sawyer is also known for his use of the chainsaw as a deadly weapon, as well as his freakish strength. Those that face him and his family, will face certain doom, and become the Sawyer Family's next meal. Movelist Unique Moves *Mallet Strike: Leatherface leaps onto the opponent with his sledgehammer to strike their head. *Blood Bath: Leatherface lunges his chainsaw forward to impale the opponent with it. Special Moves *Psycho Cutter: Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and swings it overhead into the opponent's shoulder. *Berserker Stance: Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and revs it up in a ready position. He is able to do follow-up attacks depending on the button. **Running Frenzy (Light): Leatherface runs at the opponent with his chainsaw over his head. He then plants it into the opponent's shoulder, and drives it down deeper into the hip area. **Psycho Rush (Medium): Leatherface runs at the opponent, impaling the opponent with his started chainsaw. He then lifts them up and then removes his chainsaw. **No Escape (Heavy): Leatherface spins his chainsaw around his body forwards towards the opponent, striking them three times. **Exit Berserker (Special): Leatherface simply puts his chainsaw away, exiting the stance. *Chainsaw Toss: Leatherface throws his chainsaw vertically straight towards the opponent. This attack can also be used in the air. *Bear Trap: Leatherface places a bear trap on the ground that damages the opponent who step on it. Slasher Combos *Death Dance: Leatherface starts to spin around 360 degrees repeatedly, his chainsaw stretched out. Does multiple hits when an opponet is close to Leatherface. *Chainsaw Berserk: Leatherface grabs the opponent, throws them up and raises his chainsaw, severely damaging them as they get caught in the saw while coming down. *Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Lvl. 3): Leatherface bashes the opponent in the head with his sledgehammer. When it hits, a meat hook from out of descends into the stage. Leatherface hooks the opponent on it and starts slashing them repeatedly with his chainsaw. Afterwards, the hook ascends up and as it goes out of the picture, the opponent falls off of it. **Finisher: If the opponent's health is low, Leatherface will impale the falled opponent through the abdomen with his chainsaw and starts it up, proceeding to lift the opponent up with said chainsaw and causes it to cut them in half. Misc. *Battle Intro: Leatherface walks in before revving his chainsaw and prepares for combat as he faces the opponent. *Taunt: Leatherface revs his chainsaw up as he screams into the air before returning to his fighting stance. *Victory Pose: Leatherface drags the defeated opponent off-screen. The camera then cuts to the Sawyer family saying their prayers before feasting on the opponent, who is now their "dinner". *Leatherface's rival is Mega Man, because both can change their strategies by changing their appearances (Mega Man's armor color and Leatherface's masks via his variations in Mortal Kombat X). Both their series are even considered cult classics. *Theme: Main Theme - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:Characters Category:Terrordrome vs. Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Starter